gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
CAMS-RX0 G-Phenex
The CAMS-RX0 G-Phenex (aka Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex RC Type) is a mobile suit appearing in the short movie Gundam Reconguista in G: From the Past to the Future and is piloted by Mask. Technology & Combat Characteristics The G-Phenex is a replica of the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex created during the Regild Century by the Capital Army based on the data of the original Phenex found in the Rose of Hermes blueprints. Unlike the original Phenex, the G-Phenex's armor was metallic grey instead of gold and its Psycoframe glows red instead of blue when activated. Besides the aesthetic differences, it is unknown if there are any differences in performance. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun ;*Armed Armor DE ;*Beam Saber :;*Beam Tonfa ;*Beam Magnum Special Equipment & Features ;*Newtype-Destroyer System History After Bellri Zenam left in his Core Fighter to pick up his Gundam G-Self, the G-Phenex, piloted by Mask, ambushed Aida Surugan and her Assault Pack equipped MSAM-033 Gundam G-Arcane. Destroying the Assault Pack, the G-Phenex closed in with its Beam Saber, forcing Aida to transform the G-Arcane and escaped. As Aida's G-Arcane counterattacked, Mask gets frustrated when the I-Fields of the G-Phenex's shields would not activate. He was further frustrated when the Beam Magnum ran out of power after a few shots and attempted another strike with the Beam Saber, but the weapon was forced out of the G-Phenex's hands. As the G-Arcane wrapped its Beam Wire around the G-Phenex's head, Mask began to rage about the Kuntala's suffering and activated the Newtype-Destroyer System. The G-Phenex then overwhelmed the G-Arcane but was stopped by Bellri and his YG-111 Gundam G-Self Space Pack. Bellri struck the G-Phenex with G-Self's Beam Saber, but was easily repelled. With encouragement from Aida, Bellri strengthened his resolve and disabled the G-Phenex with both of the G-Self's Beam Sabers. Picture Gallery CAMS-RX0 G-Phenex (From The Past To The Future) 01.JPG|Unicorn Mode close up CAMS-RX0 G-Phenex (From The Past To The Future) 02.JPG|Unicorn Mode face close up CAMS-RX0 G-Phenex (From The Past To The Future) 03.jpg|Destroy Mode face close up CAMS-RX0 G-Phenex (From The Past To The Future) 04.jpg|Destroy Mode close up CAMS-RX0 G-Phenex (From The Past To The Future) 05.jpg|Kicking Gundam G-Arcane CAMS-RX0 G-Phenex (From The Past To The Future) 06.jpg|I-Field activated CAMS-RX0 G-Phenex (From The Past To The Future) 07.jpg|With Beam Tonfas YG-111 Gundam G-Self (From The Past To The Future) 02.jpg|Vs. Gundam G-Self YG-111 Gundam G-Self (From The Past To The Future) 03.jpg|Defeated by Gundam G-Self Gunpla HGUC-Phenex-TypeRC.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex type RC Mode Ver.GFT Silver (Gundam Front Tokyo exclusive; 2015): box art HG Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex Type RC Destroy Mode Ver. GFT Limited Silver Coating.JPG|HGUC 1/144 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex type RC Mode Ver.GFT Limited Silver Coating (Gundam Front Tokyo exclusive; 2015): box art HGUC Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex Type RC -Unicorn Mode- Silver Coating Ver.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 03 Phenex type RC Mode Silver Coating Ver. (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art Notes & Trivia References External links